Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball (soundtrack)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball an soundtrack of the film of the same name, released on 8 November 2005. It was written by Dan Wilson and is 77 minutes long. Development The scores were composed by Kim Dawson, but it was usually replaced Dan Wilson, for the first time after Dawson from Goldenman's Revenge and following by Morphin the Power. Dawson will not be returning to reprises as the score writer, because of her retirement for two more soundtracks. Because of scheduling commitments Dawson was concerned he would not be able to deliver the complete score. It was now written by another score writer, Dan Wilson. The soundtrack features with only fewer songs, and includes from a motion picture, doing a same ending with a theme song and other same song during the credits was a theme song, "Fantasy World", "Defeating Catwoman" is seen at the end of the movie, base for a soundtrack. Debut The soundtrack is debuted in 8 November 2005 announced by Dan Wilson, with a beginning was a them of the series, "Fantasy World" with the beginning "Boating Men Fished", when they were attack at the beginning of the movie, as new characters, Belle Lamar was themed "Belle Lamar". The end of the soundtrack is "The Magic is Gone", but seems from the fifth book, it seems that the magic has returned. Within a theme "Fantasy World", is originally written by late Kim Dawson, form seen for The First and Goldenman's Revenge. Listing and Notes The soundtrack figures that the themes starts to providing made a thrilling soundtracks. The tracks have several of the themes of this soundtrack, when the longest soundtrack of the series. It is the second of the best Motion Picture soundtrack ever displayed. The soundtrack features characters, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille were superheroes, also Naudia played by Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee and Barbara Blue. Mayor and Miss. Watson with new member, Goldenman were protectors of the Base played by George Jones, Miranda Richardson and Arthur Walters. Dr. Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman (played by Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson) with help of Belle Lamar (Keira Knightley) is the villains take off with the magical weapon, The Magic Ball. Theme Singles Fantasy World "Fantasy World" is the second song of the soundtrack into the series, the theme song of the soundtrack; comaring it's huge success of the music. It is written by Kim Dawson, and the song was released on September 18, 2001. It reached #10 at the Billboard. It has been mixed by The Beginning, tuning to have the sound of it. This is the third soundtrack with the same song from previous, and some different idea of the song. Defeating Catwoman "Defeating Catwoman" is the final song of the soundtrack into the series, in that the scene of Catwoman gives up fighting Jane Hoop Elementary. The song was released on October 2001. It is the third soundtrack with the same song from previous. Release Dates Awards The soundtrack was nominated of the Academy Awards for Best Motion Soundtrack also does Academy Award to a motion picture. Charts Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball became the third soundtrack, not reaching #1 at the Billboard. It still released at #2 on it's first week, like the previous. Credits Kim Dawson is originally going to be composing this album, but she was replace by Dan Wilson, and starts retiring, due to her other job taking by moving to Mexico. *Terry Edwards .... chorus supervisor *Edward Karam .... orchestrator (as Eddie Karam) *Peter Myles .... music editor *Conrad Pope .... orchestrator *Simon Rhodes .... music scoring mixer *Kenneth Wannberg .... supervising music editor (as Ken Wannberg) *Steve Browell .... assistant temp music editor (uncredited) *Mark Graham .... music copyist (uncredited) *Isobel Griffiths .... orchestra contractor (uncredited) *Paul Kegg .... musician: cello (uncredited) *Randy Kerber .... musician: celeste (uncredited) *Jon Olive .... music editing technical consultant (uncredited) *Larry Rench .... additional orchestrator (uncredited) *Dan Wilson ... conducter (uncredited) References #^ This track is by Abigail Doyle (daughter of Patrick Doyle), who sings the mermaid's riddle. #^ This track also features lyrics unheard in the movie, but they were featured in the book. #^ a b c Tracks 22-24 were not composed by Patrick Doyle. These are the songs played during the Yule Ball scene when The Weird Sisters band came out and played. "Do the Hippogriff" was composed by Jarvis Cocker and Jason Buckle, while "This Is the Night" and "Magic Works" were composed by Cocker. The Yule Ball theme comes from Symphony No. 3 by Samuel Wesley External links